Tears, Laughs and a Happy Ending
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: Genderbending fic: Atemu has finally been granted a body, a reward for all the Pharaoh has done, allowing the Gods to return his true form to him, but he is a she! Yes the famous Pharaoh was actually female and due to needing a male heir, Aknamkanon taught his daughter how to hide her sex in order to become King. -REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. Prologue: Never Saw It Coming

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's Characters :)_

_**SUMMARY: **Atemu has finally been granted a body, a reward for all the Pharaoh has done, allowing the Gods to return his true form to him, but he is a she!_

_Yes the famous Pharaoh was actually female and due to needing a male heir, Aknamkanon taught his daughter how to hide her sex in order to become King. _

_Now Atemu gets to be herself, no more living in another persons shadow and no more pretending to be someone she is not just to please others. _

_Joey begins seeing the female in a whole new light. Is there love in the air? But Atemu holds a dark secret and Joey's advances do nothing but frighten her. Joey loves her, but what can he do if she doesn't love him back?_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_Never Saw It Coming:_

Slifer disappeared in a burst of smoke, his dying roars ringing in Atemu's ears, a knowing smile tilting his lips. He knew his aibou would defeat him, because the boy had indeed finally surpassed him and for that, he was so very proud.

Yugi stumbled, falling to his knees and no matter how he fought it, the tears came regardless. He wouldn't deny it. A small piece, a sliver of him had hoped the Pharaoh would beat him.

"Yugi," Lifting his head, Yugi swallowed hard against the sob trapped in his throat, but it was no use and crumbling he pulled Atemu into his arms sobbing pitifully.

"I don't want you to go!"

"I know aibou," Atemu crooned softly, "but this is how the faiths have decided things must be."

Téa, Joey, Tristan and the others approached pity in their eyes for the pair. They all knew Atemu wished to pass on, but not one, hell not even Seto, wanted to see him go.

Helping Yugi to his feet, Atemu hugged him hard, promising he would always be with him, no matter what. Finally releasing the seventeen year old, Atemu bid all his friends' farewell in turn and stepping back up onto the ceremonial platform gazing at the huge stone gateway, he stood straight and tall and said.

"I am Atemu!"

Just like that the gates began to part, groaning from the effort, revealing a slice of light and the most beautiful and imposing figure Atemu had ever seen.

"The Goddess Isis," Marik croaked from behind him, lavender eyes wide with shock.

Ruby red eyes just as wide, Atemu fell to his knees in a bow. Chirping merrily, her laughter sweet and melodious, the glowing female reached for the male and pulled him to his feet.

"Rise oh great ruler of Egypt, I am here merely to offer you a boon."

Atemu blinked in confusion, "A boon?"

Behind him his friends shifted nervously, wondering what this new development would entail and hoping it was for the better.

Isis smiled, "For all you have done, I grant you this. The choice to pass on or to live out the life denied you as your true self."

Atemu gaped in astonishment, "You would grant me this choice?"

"Yes Atemu I would."

By the Gods, of all the things he thought he would receive, that wasn't one of them. His life had been snuffed out at eighteen, put to an end so young, even if it had been by choice and now he was being offered the chance to try again and there was only one answer to that.

"Then I choose to stay."

Isis beamed and smiling she reached for him, "as you wish."

White light surrounded the Pharaoh startling his audience. Caught within the void of white Atemu watched as his skin darkened, clothing changing to old Egyptian cotton, gold snaking over his wrists and ankles and when it all finally dispersed the Goddess was gone and Atemu knelt panting and staring down at himself. A purple cloak covered him, pooling about his tiny physique, and Yugi noticed something wasn't right. He wasn't like he had been in his memories, he was smaller, more fragile with features that could only be described as delicate and then it dawned on Yugi why Atemu was so different and he wasn't the only one to come to the same conclusion.

"Holy shit," Joey suddenly exclaimed, brown eyes wide, "You're a girl!"


	2. 1: Explanations And Lessons

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters :)_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Explanations and Lessons:_

Hearing Joey's stunned exclamation; Atemu awkwardly pulled herself off the ground, her legs a little shaky. Everything was as it had been before she had died, including the tight bandage that flattened her chest, something of which she'd be glad to be finally rid of it. Standing, Yugi noted she wasn't as tiny or fragile as she first appeared. Bronze flesh pulled tight over strong corded muscle a sign of a warrior. She was still the same height of five foot four and a fierce Kingly ferociousness blazed behind Atemu's ruby red irises—Female yes, but still and all powerful Pharaoh.

"You're a woman?" Seto asked pushing past Marik and Tristan to gape in astonishment at his rival, ignoring the filthy look thrown in his direction.

Finished with her inspection Atemu turned to face her flabbergasted audience and nodded. When she spoke, her voice was soft and sensual, but commanding.

"Yes I'm a woman, something I had forgotten before my memory was restored."

"And ya didn't think to mention tha'?" Joey croaked brown eyes huge, jaw dangling.

Atemu merely shrugged, she didn't see the big deal, "Before a couple of weeks ago, I didn't know myself Joey. This is hardly the most shocking thing we've had to deal with?"

Yugi who had remained silent up to that point, noted his Yami's sudden discomfort and jumping in, cut off the tirade before it could take hold, "No Atemu, it isn't and we can talk about this later, but right now—"

Yugi was interrupted when the earth suddenly began to shudder, eyes darting toward the stone platform and the eye of Wdjat. Cracks were forming, cutting through the gate and suddenly the Millennium stone shattered, a chasm opening up to swallow it and the seven Millennium items.

"Nyeh, let's get out of here!" Joey yelped when the shakes escalated, "Tha temple is comin' down!"

No one had to be told twice, all bolting for the gateway out and just made it by the skin of their teeth. Dust billowed up from the earth, stone groaning as it collapsed in on itself and suddenly the huge Cavern was no more, leaving nothing but rocky debris in its wake. Silence, blissful silence followed that is till Seto rounded on Atemu.

"You have some explaining to do oh mighty Pharaoh," the male growled angrily.

"Wait," Joey said frowning in confusion, "Don' ya have some of Seth's memories? Shouldn't ya know tha answer yourself moneybags?!"

"Seth never knew about this," Atemu told him before Seto could respond; "Only my father and Siamun knew anything."

"They hid the fact you were a girl?" Téa spluttered horrified, "What in the hell would they do that for?!"

Okay this was an area Atemu really did not want to get into, at least not right now. Feeling warmth flood her mind, Atemu jumped and smiled at Yugi, appreciative of the calming feeling he was pushing through their link. No doubt he could sense her frazzled nerves.

"Can we not get into this right now?" Yugi asked looking sternly at the others, "We're out in the blazing heat, not the best place for story time."

"Nuh uh Yug', I can't believe I'm sayin' this, bu' I'm with rich boy on this," Joey stated firmly, "_SHE_ owes us an explanation."

With a sigh Atemu threw her hands up in the air with a snapped, "Fine! If you must know it was my father's decision. My mother had just bled to death after giving birth to me and something in him snapped. He got this bizarre notion in his mind that if the people knew I was female that I would be endangered, so he made the midwife swear not to speak of it and Siamun was the only other one who knew.

Rather than a nurse maid, father raised me himself; he trained and taught me like he would've a son and made damn sure no one knew I was a woman. I lived as a male, I-I used spells to fool others, manipulating my voice and such and I died as a male."

"All because your Dad wanted it to be that way," Téa croaked, "did Siamun not try and talk sense into him?"

"He was Pharaoh, his word was law and only the Gods were above him," Atemu responded bitterly, "No, Siamun never dared go against him."

If only they knew all of it, how truly disturbed her father had become before he died when she was seventeen. The memories still haunted her even now, but they were her concern and only her concern.

"And after," Seto butted in, "When he was dead and you were Pharaoh?"

Atemu laughed, "Tell my people what Kaiba? That my father, their Pharaoh and I had lied to them for almost two decades? Tell my priests, my court that I wasn't who they thought I was? They'd have killed me in my sleep!"

Sweet Isis, she did not want to talk about this. Her father had been a good man, a good loving man, but that night, that one night had tainted everything and she vowed she'd never, _ever_ think or speak of it again. Akhenamkhanen had been buried as a great King and Ra damn it, despite what Atemu knew, his memory would forever remain that way.

"Okay, tha's enough!" Joey barked noticing himself that they were upsetting her, "So her pops took daddy protection a little too far? It's no big deal. Now can we get back to tha ship, please?"

Seto looked as if he had more to say, but considering the thunderous look upon Joey's face, the brunette thought better of it. Even he knew when not to get into it with the blonde and funnily enough, Atemu was not looking the best. The colour had drained from her face and—

"Atemu," Yugi yelped when the girl suddenly dropped.

The closest to her, Joey caught her before she could hit the ground, brown eyes wide with anxiety.

"Atemu, wake up!"

"Leave her," Ishizu stated gently, patting Joey's shoulder, "Five thousand years without a body, Atemu is no longer used to anything. Including this heat and she's just drained. Remember the Goddess restored her body from just before she died, and at the moment she was reduced to a much weakened state. Once we get food and water into her and she gets plenty of rest, she'll be fine."

Nodding, Joey stood lifting the female with him. Her cloak wrapped her up like a nice light blanket and Joey was surprised to find how weightless she was. She couldn't be anymore then ninety pounds, and he wondered how such a delicate little thing had ever ruled a country, or fought battles for that matter.

Of all the bizarre things to ever occur, this was on top of the list.

~o~

* * *

Atemu groaned coming too slowly, head sluggish, the female blinked in confusion and realised after a mild moment of panic she was in the room she and Yugi had been given on the Ship that had brought them here to Egypt and holy hour did she ache! Every pain, bruise and scratch that Zorc and his idiot accomplice Bakura had dealt her five thousand years ago was now making themselves known.

"Of course they are," grumbled the Egyptian as she righted herself, surprised to find someone had changed her clothes.

Smiling, Atemu realised it was a pair of Téa's pyjamas, of course the clothing was much too big and someone had to roll up the sleeves and pants for her.

"First things first, we're going on a shopping trip when we get home."

Looking over, jumping a little at the intrusion, Atemu smiled tiredly at Téa who had come to check on her.

"Hello Téa, have I been asleep long?"

"Most of the day," Téa told her, "We've already set off for home, been travelling a few hours now. Ishizu said we'll be in Japan in fifteen days."

Fifteen days trapped on a ship with several inquisitive people and nowhere to run to? Lovely, she'd go crazy before the trip was done.

"I've told them to leave you alone," Téa told her gently, "It's not fair to be asking you all these questions when clearly there were reasons."

Atemu blinked looking up at her in surprise, "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

Téa chuckled, "We mightened know you as well as we do Yugi, but you're still our friend Atemu, never forget that."

A warm smile tilted Atemu's lips showing the sweet beauty in the female's features. She was grateful for Téa's help; it at least would buy her a few days of peace. Of course she knew it was only temporary, even now her Hikari was at her mind in hopes of talking and it just wasn't a tale Atemu was ready to tell. Gods, she had been so overjoyed about getting her memories back, now she wondered if she'd come to regret it.

"Knock, knock," Joey sang out poking his head around the door carrying a tray laden with food.

"Joey," Téa snapped, "You weren't exactly told to enter!"

"It's okay Téa," Atemu told her with a smile.

"How ya feelin' now Atemu," Joey asked settling the tray across her knees, "You're colour at least looks a lot better."

"I feel stronger," Atemu answered honestly reaching for a piece of toast, "I guess Isis took it literally when she returned my true form."

"I'll say," Téa snorted, "When Ishizu and I changed you, we found bruises all over you and the odd mark. A particularly bad one we had to bandage on your right side."

Rolling up her top, Atemu saw that for herself, "Ah. I think Bakura clipped me with a dagger if I'm not mistaken."

Joey let out a string of colourful curses at that statement, but the girls paid him no heed. Atemu was taking it all in stride. Battle wounds were nothing new to her; she had the scars from practicing weaponry and quite a few from minor battles she had partaken in. A particularly nasty one was present on her back, faded from time, but still quite visible. Of course, Joey wasn't about to think like that.

"Tha creep, pickin' on a girl like tha," snarled the teenager.

"_Excuse me?_" Atemu snapped her tone suddenly icy, blood red irises narrowing to dangerous slits.

"Ya heard me Atemu! Ya shouldn't have been fightin' battles, ya shouldn't have been gettin' hurt by slime like tha cause you're—"

"Because I'm female," Atemu practically growled, handing her meal to Téa stalking toward the unfortunate boy, "because I am a woman and I don't have a Ra damn penis?!"

Joey realising his mistake too late backed up, hands held up in defence, "Now wait a second Atemu, tha's not what I meant!"

"That is precisely what you meant Joseph Wheeler. I am a woman therefore I am weak in the eyes of man, well let me tell you something. I took on armies, and I could certainly hand you your balls even on a bad day."

Joey scowled a little pissed, "Now wait jus' a minute!"

It was an automatic reaction, reaching for her, and the next thing Joey knew he was airborne, back slamming so hard against the floor that the wind was knocked painfully from his lungs, and every bone in his body rattled. Atemu pinned him with a strength that astonished him and glared down at him through furious ruby optics.

"Do I make myself clear Joey?"

Joey swallowed and nodded lesson learnt. Atemu got off him, pulling him easily to his feet and while she ate and Téa laughed quietly to herself, the blonde left with whatever he had left of his dignity.


	3. 2: Adapting

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters :)_

* * *

**Chapter two:**

_Adapting:_

Everything was so different. For five thousand years Atemu had existed as pretty much nothing inside a puzzle and her moments as Yugi now and again were not the same as having a body of her own. It was as if everything was brand new. Food tasted almost too delicious and every sight, sound a smell brought a smile to Atemu's face. Nothing was coated in a film of plastic anymore, everything was so bright and wonderful and all of it made her heart sing.

Admiring the flowers that sat in a vase, Atemu drank in their scent looking up when the door opened and Yugi ventured in carrying a small bundle of clothes.

"Morning aibou," the female said cheerfully.

Yugi greeted her and snorted when he took her in properly. Atemu frowned and looked down at herself. Ah, she supposed in Téa's nightwear she looked rather childlike.

"Don't worry, one of the ship's crew is the same size as you," Yugi told her pleasantly laying out a plain blouse, tight black pants and leather boots, "Sorry, it was all she had."

"Its fine aibou," Atemu told her Hikari with a warm smile.

Lifting the top that Yugi had brought her, Atemu admired the simple fabric while the boy settled himself on her bed. He was talking away to her, saying something about Joey and Seto almost getting into a fight...again and without a word the Egyptian yanked off her pyjama top and tossed it onto the bed. With a yelp Yugi fell off the bed cheeks burning crimson and his eyes firmly shut.

"Atemu," the teenager squawked in a strangled voice.

"What aibou?" Atemu asked genuinely confused, "You've seen me undressed before."

"When you were a male," Yugi snapped, "but you're a female now!"

"And, it's just naked flesh aibou," Atemu answered calmly wriggling out of her bottoms.

Yugi groaned covering his face. He was going to have to teach her a thing or two about the modern world and that baring your naked chest so blatantly was a no-no. Lifting the pale pink bra that had been left for her, Atemu tossed it aside. She had never needed such a contraption before and she wasn't about to start now. The clothing fit snugly, even the boots and admiring her form in the mirror, Atemu looked down and chuckled.

"It's safe to open your eyes now."

Sitting up, Yugi scowled at the female, "Let's make one thing clear. You're practically my big sister. Never, EVER undress in front of me again. I am too young for mental scars."

Laughing Atemu reached down and pulled the teenager to his feet, "whatever you say aibou."

It was still fairly early when the pair left their cabin. Different members of the crew passed them in the corridor and heading up to the upper deck, Atemu breathed in deep. The salty tang of ocean air was quite pleasant and the noise of water beating against the ship was a lovely lullaby indeed.

"Morning Atemu," called Ishizu from a breakfast table set up in the middle of the deck. Marik sat on her left side while Téa sat on her right and Joey was making short work of a plate of bacon and eggs.

"You're up early," Téa said with a warm smile.

"I like getting up early," Atemu said taking a seat in between Téa and Joey.

Joey merely glanced up at her, but his humiliation from the night before was still too fresh in his mind to try and converse with her. Cheeks burning, the blonde returned his attention to his breakfast and when Yugi squeezed in beside him, he struck up a conversation with him. Every now and then Joey cast a glance in Atemu's direction. She favoured fruit and bread over the bacon and eggs he saw and she preferred water to the tea or coffee. She was really truly beautiful.

The second the thought entered his thoughts Joey was horrified. Sure she was gorgeous, but it was Atemu! Up to a few hours ago he had known her as a dude for crap sake! Just because she suddenly had female parts didn't mean he should start drooling over her. Swallowing his eggs, the food suddenly tasting tremendously like cardboard Joey excused himself to go get Tristan up out of bed, that and beg for advice. Tristan was the only one he could talk to about this. Yugi would just be mortifying and Téa, well the girl had love sick problems of her own.

The girl in question was studying Atemu's every move while trying not to be too obvious. Téa was without a doubt confused. For a couple of years now she had harboured feelings for the Egyptian, but now that it turned out Atemu was female, what was she supposed to feel?

"You're very quiet Téa," Atemu commented jerking the seventeen year old from her muddled thoughts, "are you okay?"

"Fine Atemu," Téa responded with a weak smile, "Just tired. I'll be glad to have my bed back."

Atemu leant back with a sigh, "I find it so peaceful being on a ship."

Yugi chuckled reaching for an animal, "Probably easier to relax now that you can sleep without being assassinated in the night."

"You'd be surprised how many attempted to do just that," Atemu commented, "the first time, I was four."

Marik choked on his coffee, lavender hues widening in horror, "F-four?" He spluttered.

"Were you hurt?" Yugi asked horrified.

Atemu nodded and standing the Egyptian turned pulling up her blouse a little. There from her lower back, just dipping beneath the waistband of her pants was a pale white scar. It was roughly three inches long, and an inch wide. The blemish didn't look so bad on an adult Atemu, but the idea that she was four when it happened made Yugi's stomach turn.

"Who did that to you?" The teenager asked meekly.

"We never knew his name, Seth skewered him before he could finish the job and my father and Siamun whisked me off to tend to the wound," Atemu sat down fixing her shirt, "It was touch a go for almost two weeks. They were more afraid of the fever riddling my body rather than the wound. In fact it was a miracle I even survived."

"I'm guessing it wasn't the first time either," Téa remarked a little paler than before.

"No. I have quite a few scars from further attempts," Atemu smiled softly, "it was a price paid for being a ruler."

It went unspoken, her ultimate sacrifice, giving her very life for those she was desperate to protect. So the odd scar was nothing to the former Pharaoh.

~o~

* * *

"This isn't funny T!" Joey growled crossly, brown eyes blazing.

Tristan was incoherent, rolling about the floor of his and Joey's cabin laughing his butt off. And here Joey thought the guy would be a help, clearly not!

"I'm sorry man, but you finding Atemu hot! Oh man!" Tristan busted his gut laughing for roughly another five minutes before finally getting himself under control and asking casually, "So what's the big deal?"

"Are ya thick?" Joey snarled, "its tha same as havin' tha hots for Yug'!"

"Yeah, no wonder Atemu kicked your ass last night," Tristan said with disgust, "first you act like she's weak, now you're acting like she's not her own person."

"I never said tha," Joey argued feebly.

"Actions speak louder than words Joe," Tristan responded with a shrug.

"So let me get this straight," Joey asked planting his hands on his hips, "Ya don' see tha big deal with this?"

"You're the only one that thinks it's an issue," Tristan said, "Atemu's a nice person and really, we're all only getting to know her. So no, it's not like having a thing for Yugi. If you like her Joey, then go for it."

Wow, of all the things he expected Tristan to say, that wasn't it. Maybe he was overreacting, maybe finding Atemu pretty was okay? Jeez what the heck was wrong with him! Atemu was a beautiful woman with a mind of her own and Tristan was right, he was being an idiot! Leaving the cabin the blonde teenager headed back to the upper decks and found Atemu on her own. She was reading, one of Yugi's favourites and before Joey could cut himself off he blurted.

"Ya can read?!"

Atemu's head snapped up from the copy of _Inferno_ and her ruby red eyes narrowed the female bristling at the question, "I _beg_ your pardon?"

"Sorry," Joey corrected quickly, "I meant, ya can read English?"

"Of course I can, anything Yugi can do, I can do now too and vice versa," Atemu told him simply before returning her attention to the novel in her lap, "did you want something?"

"Just thought I'd keep ya company, annnnnnnd I came to apologise."

Blinking in surprise Atemu closed the volume she held and settled back in her seat smirking at the obviously flustered teen.

"I shouldn't have acted like ya couldn't care for yourself," Joey went on, "I know ya can handle yourself. I've seen it, in tha times ya took over Yug's body. So I'm sorry tha I doubted ya."

Well holy mother of Horus! She hadn't actually expected that. Smiling Atemu set her book aside and got comfortable, "You have to remember Joey, I'm not Yugi. I'm a completely different person. Ask anything you want about me and you'll see for yourself."

"Eh, okay, when's your birthday?"

"During the season_ Shomu_, around March eighteenth to be specific," Atemu answered.

"And you're eighteen, well, eh, in body?"

"Yes."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Green," Atemu answered.

"Really, mine to," Joey answered excitedly, "Okay. What's your favourite music?"

Oh that was a hard one. She enjoyed music, the servants used to play for her all the time, but she doubted Joey would know any music she mentioned. Oh, but there was that one band Yugi liked. It was really harsh music, but she enjoyed it regardless.

"That band Yugi always listens too, eh, oh! _My chemical Romance_," Atemu told him, grinning in triumph at the fact she had remembered the name.

"I like them, but I prefer _fall out boy_."

"Oh, I know them," Atemu said excitedly, "There song _Thanks for the memories_ is very good."

"Ah man! Tha's my fave!" Joey said grinning at her.

"Okay, my turn," Atemu said, "Favourite author?"

"_Will Hill_," Joey answered joining Atemu on the seat directly next to hers. Her surprise made the blonde grin, "didn't expect me to have one did ya?"

"To be honest, no," Atemu admitted sheepishly, "Sorry Joey. You just don't strike me as a reader."

"I like the odd book, maybe not as much as Yugi, Téa or you 'Tem, but I do now and again."

Atemu felt her heart flutter. 'Tem, he had given her a pet name and for some reason it made her legs turn to jelly and her heart beat just a little bit faster. Cheeks pinking a little, the teenager ran a hand through her multi-coloured hair and tried to think of something else to ask, but Joey beat her to it.

"So tell me about your pops," Joey said cheerfully, "we don't know much 'bout your folks."

It was the very last thing she expected him to ask and just like that Atemu turned cold and snatching up the book she stalked off, leaving Joey completely flabbergasted not one clue of what he had said wrong.

~o~

* * *

The rest of the voyage seemed to fly. There was a few cases of cabin fever, namely between Seto and Joey, of course Seto seemed to enjoy antagonising him and of course the blonde teenager always took the bait. Atemu avoided Joey for the last thirteen days. She only had to deal with him at meal times and thankfully the boy was sensible enough to leave her alone, until now.

"Ah, home sweet home," Yugi breathed in marching into the Kame Game shop, tossing his bag to the floor, the others following him straight to the kitchen.

Atemu smiled gasping when she was suddenly jerked back outside, Joey's hand tight on her arm, brown eyes heated, "Joey! What in the name of Ra?"

"Wha is your problem?" He hissed angrily, "You've been avoidin' me for days! Is this cause I asked 'bout your dad?"

"No," Atemu bit out, "let me go Joey!"

"Damn it Atemu," Joey snarled angrily, "you're keepin' somethin' from us! I know ya are!"

"My past is my own Joey," Atemu hissed trying to twist her arm free from his grip, "I do not have to tell you anything, now let me go Joey!"

"I suggest you do as she says Wheeler."

Spinning around Joey glowered darkly at the broody Kaiba, "No one asked ya moneybags!"

"Settle down mutt, don't make me get the rolled up newspaper," Seto sneered.

"Why ya jerk!" Joey howled, "Why don't ya just bug off back to your crummy business!"

"Already going Wheeler, but I will say this only once, leave the past where it is."

And with that eerie tidbit, the billionaire headed toward the limo waiting for him, sliding in after Mokuba and it dawned on Joey that Seto knew through Seth's memories exactly what Atemu was hiding.


End file.
